1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a bed for an infant or invalid, and more particularly relates to a bed having confining side panels and adapted for reciprocating movement in the direction of the long axis of the bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous cradles have been disclosed for infants wherein provision is made to apply a rocking motion in a direction transverse to the long axis of the eradie. Infant's cribs, provided with restraining side panels, have been provided with arcuate rocker legs, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 367,222 to permit said rocking motion.
Suspended restraining chairs for infants have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,906,768 and 5,326,327 wherein a seat portion is suspended from paired pivot arms, thereby enabling the seat portion to have a glider-type of movement. Said glider-type movement may be characterized as a movement wherein the seat portion remains in horizontal disposition but is transported back and fourth successively between forward and rearward extremities or apogees. The movement describes an arcuate path wherein the center point, or state of rest, is at a lower elevation that the apogee points. As a consequence of such path characteristics, the individual experiencing such motion will feel an uplifting effect at the extremity of each oscillation.
If U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,307 to Meade discloses a child's bed consisting of an interior framework suspended from a stationary exterior framework and adapted to swing in a glider-type movement in a direction transverse to the long axis of the bed. One disadvantage of the Meade bed is that its swingable nature causes difficulties for a caregiver providing routine the needs of a baby from a side of the bed.
The present invention derives in part from the discovery that a glider-type movement can promote a soothing and calming effect upon an infant and upon persons with severe mental retardation when said movement is in the direction of the long axis of the bed, or otherwise described as the "end-to-end" direction. It has further been discovered that, with proper construction, a crib may be capable of end-to-end glider movement activated solely by movement of the occupant without need for motorized assistance.
It is further desirable that a child's crib be convertible to an item of furniture which is useful as a couch or bed even after it has been outgrown by the infant.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a bed apparatus capable of undergoing glider-type movement in the direction of the long axis of the bed.
It is another object of this invention to provide a bed apparatus as in the foregoing object useful in the caring for infants or invalids.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a bed apparatus of the aforesaid nature wherein said glider-type of movement can be produced by the occupant of the bed.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a bed apparatus of the aforesaid nature which can be converted to an item of conventional household furniture.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a bed apparatus of the aforesaid nature of simple, durable construction amenable to low cost manufacture, apparent from the following description.